Unfair Play
by Aobachii
Summary: Un Espada enfermo, un shinigami sustituto cabreado, una zanpakuto desobediente y un tendero loco del que no hay que fiarse nunca. Juntar estas cuatro cosas simplemente no puede acabar bien. PWP. Trío. Más advertencias en el interior.


**Summary:** Un Espada enfermo, un shinigami sustituto cabreado, una zanpakuto desobediente y un tendero loco del que no hay que fiarse nunca. Juntar estas cuatro cosas simplemente no puede acabar bien.

**N/A**: Después de todo el angst que escribo creí que sería bueno salirse de lo ordinario (?) Este one-shot carece de trama (o casi) Ahora decidí subir las dos partes juntas porque hace muchooo que subí la primera pero señalicé a partir de donde empieza la segunda por sin no quieren releer la primera parte de nuevo.

**Este one-shot es de chicoxchico así que si no te gusta mejor no leas a no ser que te pueda la curiosidad entonces no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar a partir de aquí. Sólo puedo ofrecerte el número de mi fiable psicólogo. (Ai shiteru psicólogo-san(?)) **

**P.D: Zangetsu es Shiro/HollowIchigo/Shirosaki/Ogichi como le llamen. No quieren que se imaginen al viejo Zangetsu por favor… Uuh. **

**Advertencias: Spoilers de capítulos recientes del manga. Violencia y lenguaje pervertido y fuerte no apto para mentes inocentes. Trío, uso de drogas (o algo así, bendito Urahara), seme!Ichigo, uke!Zangetsu y uke!Grimmjow (solo en la primera parte). Un humor extraño entre medio (?)**

* * *

><p>Como había llegado a aquella situación era totalmente inexplicable. ¿Cómo alguien con una fuerza descomunal y una salud de hierro acababa en cama por una estúpida enfermedad? En serio, ¿qué demonios?<p>

Bufó por lo que pudo ser la novena vez en todo el día y pateó las sábanas furiosamente, de nuevo teniendo esa molesta sensación de calor y frío al mismo tiempo. Estar enfermo apestaba. Si lo llegaba a saber jamás se hubiera pasado por aquel odioso lugar. ¡Él sólo deseaba buscar entretenimiento!

Todo era culpa de ese maldito y misterioso shinigami que había aparecido de la nada y de repente había hecho que se tragara aquella extraña píldora.

— ¡Parece que mi invento tiene algunos efectos secundarios! —había dicho el hombre tan campante con una sonrisa despreocupada. — ¡Pero lo importante es que funciona!

¿Lo importante es que funcionaba? Y una mierda.

No, no poder moverse de la cama no le hacía ninguna gracia al poderoso Sexta Espada. Le hacía sentir patético y era, de hecho, un sentimiento muy poco bienvenido.

Aunque estaba en aquel estado casi deplorable, sus sentidos permanecían alerta y en ese momento pudo sentir esa ya conocida energía espiritual acercándose, completamente fuera del control de su dueño como de costumbre. En cualquier otra ocasión hubiera estado incluso jubiloso de sentirle, sin embargo en ese momento estaba malhumorado. No quería que lo viera así. Sería una herida profunda en su orgullo.

— ¡Urahara-san! ¡Sentí el reiatsu de un Espada hace un rato y vine lo más rápido que—! —la puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe revelando al supuesto Espada en su interior. El shinigami sustituto se quedó boquiabierto, sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras que la mano que tenía sobre la empuñadura de Zangetsu caía a su costado. —Oh…

Ojos cerúleos lo miraron molestos por el escándalo que acababa de montar y porque odiaba profundamente que Kurosaki tuviera que aparecer en el momento en el que se encontraba en aquel estado tan lamentable. Desvió la mirada hacia la pared contraria de la habitación, evadiendo los ojos mieles que parecían estar analizándole en busca de comprender que estaba haciendo él allí.

—Kurosaki-san, siento que te haya alarmado —el tendero puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven shinigami y sonrió despreocupadamente. —Ya que el Sexta Espada tuvo la _amabilidad _de pagarnos una visita, aproveché para probar uno de mis inventos en él.

Ante esas palabras el enfermo Arrancar bufó maldiciendo al ex capitán por lo bajo con todos los improperios que pudieran ocurrírsele.

— ¿Qué demonios hiciste esta vez Urahara? —preguntó un malhumorado Ichigo, apartando la mano de su hombro bruscamente y mirando al tendero con el ceño notablemente fruncido.

—Estaba investigando sobre una píldora que pudiera suprimir el reiatsu artificialmente —explicó levantando el dedo índice aunque no mencionó que en primer lugar había tenido pensando usarlo en el joven Kurosaki—, pero ya ves que tiene algunos efectos secundarios.

Ichigo se masajeó el puente de la nariz antes de usar esa misma mano para golpear la cabeza del mayor— ¡¿Y ahora que haremos si la Sociedad de Almas se entera de que está aquí?!

— ¡Oh pero a pesar de los efectos secundarios la píldora funciona perfectamente! No lo detectaran… —se sobó el lugar donde su ex alumno lo golpeó y se alejó varios pasos de él no fuera que lo volviera a golpear. —Yo tengo que seguir con mi investigación… eh… lejos de aquí. Necesito recoger más ingredientes —mintió— ¿Te importaría quedarte aquí y vigilar que no destruye nada?

—Tú hijo de… ¡Agh! ¡Ya lárgate de mi vista! —soltó un gruñido y empujó a Kisuke fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta una vez el hombre estuvo fuera—, joder le encanta meterme en líos —cuando se giró de nuevo hacia el interior de la habitación, Grimmjow lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa de las suyas— ¿Qué?

— ¿Kurosaki-kun va a cuidar de mí? —dijo en un tono inocente con la intención de provocar al shinigami. Ya que no podía levantarse y lanzarse espada en mano contra él, tendría que buscar otro tipo de entretenimiento.

Una venita palpitó en la sien de Ichigo e intentó ignorar lo más posible ese comentario. Todo era culpa de Urahara y él no se haría responsable si acababa descuartizando al Espada. Decidió dejar a ambas formas de Zangetsu apoyadas contra la pared junto a la puerta para no tener el impulso de tomarlas en su mano y provocar un accidente _sin querer. _Esto causó que el espíritu de Zangetsu se quejara en el fondo de su mente, protestando sobre el hecho de quedarse desarmado con un Espada en la misma habitación podría acabar en algo fatal. Le hizo caso omiso y se sentó cruzado de piernas y de brazos a varios metros de Grimmjow, no queriendo estar demasiado cerca por si se le pegaba lo que quiera que tuviera. Nunca podía saberse.

Al no recibir ningún comentario de vuelta por parte de Kurosaki, frunció el ceño y decidió seguir con el juego, sólo para ver hasta dónde podía llevarlo. Era interesante observar sus reacciones de todos modos.

—Un traje de enfermera te iría bien para la ocasión —comentó soltando una risilla.

Arrugó más el entrecejo ante el comentario fuera de lugar, notando obviamente que lo único que el otro quería era provocarle. Rechinó los dientes en un gesto de advertencia antes de que perdiera los estribos. Estaba siendo paciente simplemente porque su enemigo estaba convaleciente (aunque su boca seguro no lo estaba) y lanzarse contra él en su estado era injusto. En ocasiones se odiaba a sí mismo por ser compasivo, pero era un aspecto de su personalidad que no puede cambiar.

La sonrisa en los labios de Grimmjow se ensanchó. Ya casi lo tenía, era demasiado fácil hacerle perder la compostura. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, eso de él aún no cambiaba ni parecía que lo fuera a hacer.

—Oh _nasu-chan _(1), estoy tan enfermo.

—Zangetsu está a dos pasos de mí y si sigues me aseguraré de cortar tus cuerdas vocales y dejarte en un charco de tu propia sangre bajo mi pie. —habló finalmente, harto de las provocaciones del otro para hacerle enfadar.

Silencio…

—"**Acabo de excitarme".** —dijo un eco en el fondo de su mente de repente.

—"Tengo una amenaza similar para tus partes privadas."

—"**Ah, que Rey más sádico."**

Fue el turno de Ichigo de sonreír maliciosamente. Después de haber sobrevivido dos guerras y batallas incontables, su corazón no era tan blando como antes aunque tampoco era cruel pero si seguían provocándolo se llevarían un golpe o dos.

—Te conozco, no eres capaz de hacer eso. —rodó los ojos sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—No tientes tu suerte_, Grimmjow_. —advirtió de todos modos. Sabía que algo así no haría callar al Arrancar a no ser que demostrara lo contrario, sin embargo le detenía el hecho de que Grimmjow estaba enfermo. Si no fuera así… bueno, ya tendría el filo de su espada sobre la garganta del otro.

El Espada chasqueó la lengua y desvió los ojos hacia el techo. Ya lo sabía, sabía que Ichigo había cambiado. Por fuera y por dentro. Ya no era aquel niñato de dieciséis años con el que se enfrentó tiempo atrás y al que había derrotado fácilmente aún si luego se voltearon las tornas en su contra. Un aire de madurez lo rodeaba ahora que su adolescencia estaba quedando lentamente atrás.

Desde que terminó la guerra, Grimmjow visitaba de vez en cuando Karakura solo para enfrentarse a Kurosaki porque tiene claro desde el principio de que sería una batalla que no lo dejaría decepcionado. A veces el ganador se intercambiaba, no siempre ganaba uno u otro dándoles la excusa para ir en busca de una revancha y enfrascarse en otra batalla. Las revanchas eran una excusa que ocultaba que realmente disfrutaban enfrentarse entre ellos. Y con el paso del tiempo y los enfrentamientos, Grimmjow pudo observar desde su perspectiva el crecimiento de Ichigo, dentro de las batallas y fuera de aquéllas.

Mientras tanto, para molestia y mala suerte suya, su poder no podía avanzar mucho más de lo que ya estaba y por el contrario, Ichigo parecía perfeccionar su técnica en cada batalla y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era algo fascinante de admirar. Había llegado al punto en el que luchaba con la misma fiereza de antaño, pero con una elegancia añadida. Era capaz de usar los instintos y analizar minuciosamente el desarrollo de la batalla al mismo tiempo. Se había convertido definitivamente y sin lugar a dudas en un combatiente formidable comparado con lo que era hace unos años.

Aunque a pesar de todos estos avances en batalla aún no fuera capaz de ocultar su reiatsu era todo un misterio.

—Has crecido mucho Kurosaki. —tuvo la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta y al momento se golpeó mentalmente por hacerlo. La fiebre lo estaría haciendo delirar.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja y descruzó los brazos deshaciendo su posición ofensiva solo con esta acción.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes ya?

El Kurosaki no entendía a que venía este repentino cambio de semblante ni el por qué de la pregunta, así que sólo se limitó a atribuirlo al estado enfermo del Arrancar. Relajó un poco más el ceño y respondió:

—Veintidós.

_¿Han pasado cuatro años ya?_ Pensó Grimmjow para sí mismo. Ojos cerúleos se cruzaron con los mieles y ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando al otro. No había tensión, ni se sentía incómodo. Estuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que Ichigo cerró los ojos y con un suave suspiro se levantó.

—Qué remedio, ya que Urahara la ha vuelto a fastidiar con sus jodidos inventos, tendré que hacerme cargo de ti —se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió, volteando la cabeza hacia Grimmjow antes de salir— Iré a buscar una toalla fría y agua… No te muevas de ahí.

—Lo que _nasu-chan_ ordene —bromeó nuevamente exasperando a Kurosaki antes de que se fuera a buscar lo que había dicho.

Rió por lo bajo y se quedó mirando por la puerta por la que Ichigo había salido, esperando impacientemente a que regresara. Estar a solas en aquel lugar no era algo que fuera precisamente de su agrado.

Sentía los párpados pesados, así que cerró los ojos mientras un suspiro de cansancio salía de sus labios. Cuando Ichigo había estado en la habitación casi se le había olvidado que estaba enfermo, pero en ese momento era como si de repente el malestar le hubiera golpeado de nuevo y con más fuerza que antes. Gruñó y entreabrió los ojos, su ceño bastante fruncido.

—No necesito de Kurosaki para sentirme mejor. —intentó convencerse a sí mismo de esto, mas la verdad es que el chico era una gran distracción. En muchos sentidos.

Mientras, parado frente al lavabo, Ichigo mojaba la toalla en agua fría con parsimonia, no teniendo ganas realmente de regresar a la habitación. Para su desgracia, tendría que volver sí o sí porque había dejado a Zangetsu allí y además no se fiaba nada de dejar a Grimmjow a cargo de Urahara. Sacudió la cabeza.

A la mínima que se descuidaba su corazón se volvía blando de nuevo. No es que se hubiera vuelto cruel y despiadado, pero en parte había aprendido por las malas que su inocente idea de tratar de proteger a todo el mundo fueran amigos o enemigos era demasiado utópica y una estupidez.

Rechina los dientes ante el recuerdo y escurre la toalla casi furiosamente.

No cedería de nuevo a los impulsos de su corazón. Eso no había acabado bien en ocasiones y no deseaba por nada del mundo que volviera a ocurrir.

Regresó de nuevo a la habitación cargando con el balde de agua y acto seguido desapareció unos segundos antes de regresar con un vaso de agua. No dijo nada y simplemente se arrodilló junto al futón del enfermo Espada que parecía estar dormitando. Dobló la toalla adecuadamente y la colocó casi con cuidado sobre la caliente frente del otro. Esbozó una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, se encontró con el inusual calmado rostro del Sexta Espada. Sonrió de medio lado, tomándose el placer de guardar esa imagen en su memoria (y también en la de su móvil).

Honestamente, Ichigo se había sorprendido cuando Grimmjow había aparecido luego de la guerra. De hecho, sus visitas siempre eran inesperadas y solía quedársele mirando por un minuto o dos hasta que salía de su asombro. Cuando estaba ocupado con la universidad, el Espada a pesar de su corta paciencia, no le importaba esperar hasta altas horas de la noche o incluso días hasta que pudiera por fin darle la batalla que deseaba. Cuando estaba estudiando o haciendo algún proyecto, Grimmjow simplemente se tiraba en su cama (para molestia suya) y esperaba allí hasta que terminara.

En sus enfrentamientos había algo diferente, algo que no sentía con otros contrincantes. Con Grimmjow no se esperaba nada en concreto, sólo compartían golpes y se desquitaban.

Ahora que lo pensaba hacia bastante tiempo que no veía a los shinigami por allí, de hecho, empezaba a ser el Arrancar el que más lo visitaba.

— "Lo que hace que mis hormonas de adolescente restantes monten una fiesta." —porque sinceramente no tenía una preferencia sexual definida. Le daba exactamente igual y sería ventajoso si hubiera sido capaz de poner sus ojos en alguien más que no fuera Grimmjow. En esos últimos años desde que terminó la sangrienta guerra contra los Quincy, había finalmente encontrado el tiempo para indagar, aunque ya entrado en los dieciocho, en lo que se refería a las relaciones. Desgraciadamente no había conseguido tener ni una sola que fuera estable y acababan la mayoría siendo cosa de una sola noche o de varias semanas como máximo.

Exasperado, se había rendido luego de un tiempo… hasta que ocurrió aquel incidente con Grimmjow. A pesar de que sí, había sido cosa de una sola noche en que un enfrentamiento se les fue de las manos, no había dejado de pensar en lo mucho que se arrepentía de que pasara. Ahora le era imposible olvidar el violento y fogoso sexo que le había dejado más satisfecho que cualquier otro encuentro que hubiera tenido hasta el momento.

Sacudió la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello. —"No Ichigo, así vas mal… No va a volver a repetirlo. Grimmjow no ha mencionado nada al respecto y ni siquiera muestra signos de que lo recuerde. Fue cosa de una noche y ya está." —bufó.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Estaba usando todo su auto control para no lanzarse sobre el Sexta Espada que estaba descansando sobre el futón, ajeno a la tormenta que se avecinaba sobre la cabeza del otro hombre en la habitación.

—"¡Es tu culpa!" —le reprimió al Arrancar en su mente antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás, sus piernas quedando suspendidas en el aire y sus brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza. Parecía como un niño que estaba a punto de hacer una pataleta.

—**Deberías alejarte del Espada. **—habló con voz metálica una voz junto a él.

—Zangetsu… —levantó la mirada para encontrarse con las facciones pálidas del espíritu de su zanpakuto, su sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro como de costumbre. —Es él quien me busca. Por eso está aquí. —respondió con total convicción a la vez que se incorporaba y se sentaba de nuevo con las piernas cruzadas.

Una risilla escapó de Zangetsu, sus ojos dorados brillando misteriosamente. — **¿Estás seguro de eso, **_**Ichigo**_**? Sigues siendo tan lento como siempre. O te alejas o lo tomas.**

Entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. ¿A qué demonios se refería?

Zangetsu se llevó una mano a la perilla y ladeó la cabeza, pensativo. Ciertamente Ichigo estaba en un predicamento que ni él mismo sabía cómo podría acabar. Claro que tenía soluciones, sin embargo intentaba encontrar la que menos posibilidades de fracaso tuviera. ¿Por qué? No quería tener que aguantar una lluvia eterna obviamente.

—**Ya me conoces, si fuera por mí aprovecharía la situación del Arrancar y repetiría aquel fogoso encuentro **—se encogió de hombros de manera desinteresada y luego esbozó una sonrisa pícara y caminó hasta Ichigo, punteando su pecho con el dedo índice. —**No engañas a nadie con esas pintas de inocente, realmente quieres follartelo. Admítelo.**

Sus mejillas se encendieron exageradamente ante la implicación, la forma directa en que lo había dicho y el lenguaje empleado lo tomaron por sorpresa. — ¡Claro que no! ¡Y no soy un maldito aprovechado como otros! —empujó al espíritu y se cruzó de brazos antes de darle la espalda con la intención de ignorar más palabras que pudieran dañar la poca inocencia que pudiera quedarle.

— **¿No has aprendido nada en todo este tiempo? **—Chasquea la lengua obviamente molesto y frunce el ceño. —**Sigo siendo parte de ti, Ichigo, sobre todo a lo que tus instintos se refiere.**

— ¡Ya me quedó claro hace tiempo! —exclamó en un susurró con clara exasperación.

Ignoró las protestas del shinigami y continuó hablando— **Por más que digas esas cosas, estás excitado…**

— ¡Zangetsu! —hacia un obvio esfuerzo por no levantar la voz pero… ¿y sí Grimmjow se despertaba?

— **Quieres aprovechar que está indefenso y embestirle sin piedad…**

— ¡Basta! —ordenó subiendo el nivel de reiatsu que fluctuaba en el aire.

Zangetsu chasqueó la lengua y se apartó del shinigami a la vez que se inclinaba a modo de reverencia. —**Lo que su majestad ordene.**

—Odio cuando te pones así. Además está enfermo.

—**Eso suena a excusa. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. **

—Hmph, tendré que castigarte si decides hacer lo que te dé la gana.

—**Tsk… Lo estaré esperando **—respondió maliciosamente.

* * *

><p>A pesar de estar profundamente dormido algo lo estaba empujando a despertarse: una calidez creciente en su abdomen y pinchazos placenteros en alguna parte de su mente. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios en una mezcla de molestia por haber sido despertado y de algo más que no sabría describir en el momento. Regresó paulatinamente a sus sentidos más pronto que tarde pues sintió el calor serpentear peligrosamente por su abdomen hacia zonas más bajas. Se obligó a sacudirse el sueño y a abrir sus pesados parpados lo que le recordó a la vez que estaba haciendo allí acostado en primer lugar. Su cuerpo aún se sentía letárgico y débil. Sin embargo, parecía que una parte de su anatomía estaba más que despierta y activa. Sus ojos cerúleos trataron de enfocarse primero en el techo y una vez lo consiguió tuvo la fuerza para levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia abajo para ver qué demonios estaba pasando mientras dormía.<p>

Deseó en ese momento no haberlo hecho.

Lo primero que se encontró fue una mata de cabellos naranjas que estaba inclinada sobre su abdomen, acariciando la piel de éste con su sorprendente suavidad. Lo siguiente de lo que se percató fue de la caliente y húmeda sensación que rodeaba a su ya erecto pene.

Se incorporó levemente sobre sus brazos y gruñó de nuevo llamando la atención del shinigami.

—Nngh… ¿Kurosaki? ¿Qué cojones crees que estás haciendo? —estaba dividido entre querer que se detuviera, pero al mismo tiempo no le haría mucha gracia que el estúpido shinigami lo dejara así tal cual, resultando probablemente en una frustración incurable.

Ojos ámbares lo miraron de vuelta sin mover su cabeza un ápice de donde se encontraba para enfado del Arrancar que solo quería que se apartara o que siguiera pero que estuviera tan quieto se estaba metiendo en sus nervios. No era conocido por su paciencia precisamente.

Finalmente Ichigo creyó que le debía una explicación al confuso y enfuriado Grimmjow y separó su boca del 'objeto' de su entretenimiento antes de lamerse los labios. —Atenderte —respondió con bastante simpleza.

Grimmjow arrugó el entrecejo mientras soltaba un leve jadeo. —Creí que no te agradaba cuidarme.

—Cambié de opinión. A no ser que prefieras que Kisuke se haga cargo de ti —ladeó la cabeza con fingida inocencia aunque sus ojos casi dorados brillaban con malicia. — ¿Te fías más de él o del hijo de un doctor?

Indiferente a lo que Grimmjow pudiera responder, iba a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Había decidido que estaba harto de esperar y que si quería algo pues… tendría que tomarlo por sí mismo.

—No sé quién es peor. —resopló de manera burlona.

Ichigo, un poco ofendido, cerró sus dedos un poco más fuerte de lo normal alrededor del miembro del otro, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de éste a la tarea que el shinigami tenía entre manos, literalmente.

No le gustaba nada la mirada que estaba recibiendo de Ichigo. Era la misma mirada de aquella noche hace dos años. Fue un error por mucho que ambos hubieran llegado a olvidarlo hasta cierto punto. Pero realmente, muchas veces ese incidente estuvo a punto de repetirse. Una y otra vez. Era difícil retenerse. Llegó un punto en que no sabían si volvían a buscarse para pelear o por razones diferentes.

—No sabes dónde te metes.

—Ya no soy un crío. Sé perfectamente dónde me estoy metiendo —contraatacó, molesto.

—No, no lo sabes.

— ¿Qué te pasa Grimmjow? ¿Es por qué estás débil y obligado a quedarte en cama que estás tan a la defensiva? —con un rápido movimiento volvió a bajar los labios hasta rozarlos tortuosamente por su hombría antes de volver a tomarlo completamente dentro de su boca sin miedo de que llegara hasta su garganta. Realmente ya se había acostumbrado aunque le disgustaba un poco pensar en ello demasiado. Estableció un ritmo más o menos rápido, y se quedó satisfecho al recibir una buena respuesta escapando de la boca de Grimmjow a pesar de que él estuviera haciendo el esfuerzo por no hacer ni un solo sonido.

Grimmjow agarró a mano llena su cabello y por un momento creyó que se lo iba a arrancar de la raíz y detenerlo, sin embargo a pesar de la brutal fuerza que estaba empleando no hizo ningún otro movimiento que indicara que quería que parara si acaso lo que hizo fue animarlo un poco más. Un sonido parecido a un gemido resonó en su garganta debido al agarre en el que estaba su cabello, pero no se quejó ni mucho menos. Nada iba a detenerlo ahora a no ser que Grimmjow lo demandara por sí mismo. ¿O tal vez ni siquiera le haría caso si tal cosa ocurriera de improvisto?

El Espada echó su cabeza hacia atrás, claramente queriendo contener cualquier sonido que pudiera escapar de él y subirle el ego a Kurosaki. No quería hacerle creer ni por un segundo que el shinigami tenía el total control de la situación… Nunca. Pero que le tragara la tierra si dijera que Kurosaki no era bueno en lo que estaba haciendo aún si nunca admitiría algo como eso en voz alta. Ni siquiera hubiera llegado a creer que Ichigo podría tomarle entero en su boca, ya tenía que adularle por eso para sus adentros. Sin embargo sintió un pinchazo de celos al percatarse de que tiene que haberlo hecho numerosas veces antes para ser tan experimentado porque siendo francos hasta hace tan solo unos años el chico rozaba la pura inocencia.

Por un breve segundo, cruzó el pensamiento por su cabeza de que quería tener a Kurosaki para él sólo.

¿A quién le importaba toda esa mierda en ese momento? Ya podría preocuparse de eso más tarde. Estaba pensando demasiado y preferiría estar más centrado en lo que estaba ocurriendo entre sus piernas, su estado de enfermedad casi olvidado.

De repente tiró del cabello de Ichigo, obligándolo a separarse y aprovechando el desconcierto del más joven, los cambió de posición quedando él encima del shinigami quien se quedó mirándolo en una mezcla de confusión y enfado.

—"Para estar enfermo tiene bastante fuerza…" —sonrió internamente Ichigo que a pesar del repentino cambio, no se iba a quejar… por el momento— "Eso lo hace más interesante."

Grimmjow se esperó ver algún rastro de sorpresa y miedo, pero ojos dorados le miraban de vuelta que casi lo dejan sin aire. Estos también se entrecerraron en un gesto de desafío.

En su propio momento de shock Ichigo agarró un puñado de cabellos azules y empujó la cabeza de Grimmjow hacia él para plantar en sus labios un apasionado beso que pronto se convirtió una batalla por la dominación. Las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaron y se empujaron entre ellas queriendo sobreponer al otro.

Pero más importante que eso, el reiatsu de Ichigo comenzaba a ser pesado en el aire y chocaba con el suyo propio sin ningún rastro de duda o debilidad. Kurosaki estaba siendo más confidente de lo que recordaba.

Un gruñido se formó en su garganta y con una mano desató el obi que ataban el hakama y el kosode del shinigami, dejando su pecho y su abdomen casi expuestos.

Apoyó ambas manos en la cintura de Ichigo a la vez que ambos separaban sus labios para tomar el ansiado aire que necesitaban. Grimmjow pudo notar que las caderas del menor seguían siendo tan estrechas y delgadas como siempre. No queriendo esperar a que Ichigo recuperara el control, regresó la atención hacía el híbrido quién parecía estar mirándolo expectante. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Una sonrisa triunfante cruzó el rostro del shinigami antes de que el Arrancar se encontrara de nuevo inesperadamente bajo él. ¿En qué momento…? Maldijo por lo bajo pues sus reflejos se habían visto debilitados por esa estúpida enfermedad que le había infligido ese maldito tendero con su jodido invento.

—"Y una mierda." —protestó en silencio, pero se aseguró de que su mirada se encargara de transmitir el mensaje.

Ichigo sólo sonrió ante la mirada que supuso debía ser amenazante, pero solo consiguió divertirle un poco más. Grimmjow intentó sentarse una vez más, pero el otro no lo dejó, empujándolo por los hombros contra el futón y dejándolo quieto con su reiatsu al mismo tiempo.

Grimmjow protestó como un animal atrapado y trató, una vez más, de levantarse solo para congelarse al sentir los dientes del otro rozar su cuello. Volvió a recostar la cabeza y se quedó completamente inmóvil cuando Ichigo comenzó a lamer suavemente por su yugular. Ichigo hizo un sonido que Grimmjow no supo diferenciar si era de placer o de protesta.

De un modo u otro no había manera en que Kurosaki lo fuera a dejar tomar el control en el estado que se encontraba actualmente. Su reiatsu había sido totalmente ahogado en el de Kurosaki. Estaba muy enfadado consigo mismo pero también con Ichigo por haber aprovechado un momento como ese para aquello… ¿Qué le había llevado a hacerlo de todos modos? Cambió de posiciones de nuevo sin que Ichigo pusiera resistencia, lo que lo enfureció aún más.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso preguntar de repente. Su curiosidad por naturaleza necesitaba ser saciada o le carcomería por dentro.

Ichigo ladeó la cabeza en signo de que no entendía a qué venía la cuestión. Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno en especificar a qué se refería. Los ojos dorados de Ichigo seguían clavándose en los suyos en un gesto de desafío, como si lo estuviera retando a que intentara dominarlo.

De lo contrario no sería divertido para el sustituto, por supuesto.

—"Tú te lo buscaste."

Empezó a depositar besos y mordidas a lo largo del torso del shinigami, sus colmillos lo suficientemente afilados para perforar la piel y hacer que pequeños hilos de sangre resbalaran de las heridas mientras Ichigo no hacia ningún amago en contener los sucios sonidos que estaban saliendo de sus labios.

—"¿A qué estás jugando Kurosaki?" —pensó con rabia, no entendiendo muy bien que pretendía Ichigo.

Atrapó los hilos de sangre con su lengua antes de moverse a otra zona de la piel y repetir el proceso una y otra vez. Lentamente deslizó su lengua hacia arriba hasta llegar hasta uno de los pezones.

Ichigo no protestó para nada, soltando pequeños jadeos de placer que cada vez los hacía intencionadamente más altos. Grimmjow estaba tan ensimismado en obtener más de esas reacciones que casi ni se dio cuenta de que las uñas del menor estaban clavadas en su espalda y bajando por ella hasta que llegó a la parte baja y le dio a sus nalgas un fuerte apretón.

Mordió en el pecho del shinigami más fuerte de lo que pretendía debido a que le cogió por sorpresa. Ichigo gruñó, pero no sonaba totalmente adolorido o disgustado. De hecho Grimmjow se atrevería a decir que el chico tenía algo de masoquista en él. Tsk, siempre lo supo.

— ¿Qué cojones crees que estás haciendo? —prácticamente le gritó al shinigami quién solo sonrió cínicamente, obviamente disfrutando de la situación.

—Ah Jaegerjaques… —un pequeño temblor recorrió la espalda del Arrancar ante la mención de su apellido de esa manera tan… llena de intenciones ocultas. No era algo que Kurosaki hiciera mucho… solo cuando estaba increíblemente enfadado, ¿pero en una situación así? —Yo siempre acabo lo que empiezo y definitivamente no me gusta que otros lo hagan por mí.

— Y con esto me quieres decir…

Ichigo aprovechó que Grimmjow se relajó momentáneamente para volver a sobreponerle y quedar él encima. —Con esto quiero decir que HOY eres mío, _Grimmjow._

—Que te follen —rugió furioso de que no pudiera defenderse tan bien en su estado. Si tuviera toda su fuerza juraba que mataría a Kurosaki si tenía la oportunidad.

—Ese es el plan… de mí para ti por supuesto —añadió con malicia.

Claro que el Espada quería terminar lo que habían empezado, pero una molesta parte de él llamada conciencia hizo su aparición recordándole que Ichigo era humano y de qué no había forma en que aquello fuera normal. Y esa consciencia desapareció tan rápido como vino cuando casi inconscientemente empezaron a frotarse contra el otro y tampoco notó cuando sus muñecas habían sido sujetadas por encima de su cabeza. Se encontró a sí mismo luchando contra la fuerza del shinigami pero sin mucho éxito. Su reiatsu era bastante más denso, extenso y poderoso que el suyo propio con diferencia y si quisiera podría asfixiarlo con él, pero Ichigo tenía más control sobre éste de lo que los demás creían.

Ichigo agarró las erecciones de ambos creando más fricción y haciendo que casi gimieran a la vez. Aumentó el ritmo lentamente hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo contener los leves jadeos que salían de sus gargantas.

Ichigo sintió a Grimmjow embestir con sus caderas y súbitamente se detuvo lo que hizo que el Arrancar le lanzara una mirada asesina y un gruñido gutural que le demandaba una respuesta para haberse detenido de repente cuando estaba a punto de llegar al pináculo. Si tuviera la energía para hacerlo, lo mataría. Una vez se recuperara juraría que mataría a Kurosaki por hacerle pasar esa humillación.

Ichigo alcanzó su obi y ató las manos de Grimmjow con fuerza para evitar que pudiera liberarse de él.

— ¡Kurosaki bastardo! —Grimmjow se retorció y reunió toda su fuerza para poder liberarse y darle una paliza al menor, pero no le sirvió de nada. Si acaso solo hizo enfadar al shinigami y su monstruoso reiatsu cayó sobre él con más fuerza aún, cortándole la respiración. Era mucho más poderoso de lo que recordaba… ¿o tal vez nunca iba al todo por todo en sus batallas? No estaba seguro.

El joven contuvo su reiatsu de manera que el hombre bajo él pudiera volver a respirar. Observó con el ceño fruncido como el Espada tosía y por un momento se preocupó de que hubiera podido agravar su enfermedad hasta que Grimmjow le lanzó de nuevo esa mirada desafiante y furiosa.

—No entiendo porque estás tan enfadado —resopló mientras llevaba sus manos a ambas mejillas sonrojadas del Arrancar (probablemente por la fiebre), los dedos de su mano izquierda delineando el relieve de la máscara. —Recuerdo que tú hiciste lo mismo hace dos años, ¿no?

Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada. Así que no lo había olvidado… Menuda desgracia. No quería verse envuelto en nada que pudiera ocurrir después y quería hacer a Kurosaki responsable de ello antes de que se le ocurriera reprocharle por cualquier consecuencia futura.

—Te lo advierto Kurosaki, te estás adentrando en terreno peligroso.

— ¿Ha? ¿No es esa mi especialidad? —silbó inocentemente.

—No quiero tener nada que ver con lo que quiera que hagan los humanos.

La expresión de Ichigo se tornó seria por un breve momento, como si estuviera analizando la escasa información que acababa de ofrecerle antes de que una sonrisa cínica se formara en sus labios nuevamente. Así que a Grimmjow le preocupaban los sentimientos huh… Sinceramente, Ichigo tampoco quería verse envuelto en ese tema. Sería un dolor en el trasero y además era una relación destinada al fracaso… o así lo veía.

El shinigami levantó el pulgar en el aire e hizo un movimiento de cruz sobre su pecho— Prometo por mi alma que ningún sentimiento problemático está envuelto en este encuentro. ¿Contento?

—No, ¿por qué tengo que estar yo debajo de ti? —ni en un millón de años admitiría que ese lado de Kurosaki le ponía un poco… No, tacha eso. Le excitaba demasiado y eso le enfurecía aún más. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? ¿Tan enfermo estaba que se encontraba delirando?

—Deja de tocarme los cojones Grimmjow, estás estropeando la atmósfera y sin embargo no vas a librarte así que te aconsejo que te quedes calladito —bufó bastante molesto sus ojos tomando un peligroso brillo dorado de nuevo que ponía de los nervios al Espada, —Respecto a tu pregunta… —se inclinó sobre él muy lentamente hasta que sus labios rozaron levemente el oído del mayor— Sé un buen paciente enfermo y deja que me encargue de ti.

—"¡Debe de estar bromeando!"

Algo le decía que no iba a haber modo de salir de esa.

* * *

><p>La segunda parte la subiré en unos días, promise (?)<p> 


End file.
